2084 Atlantic Hurricane season (TX Version)
ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:89 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/04/2016 till:14/04/2016 color:TS text:Alberto from:21/05/2016 till:26/05/2016 color:TS text:Bob from:15/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:Clarie from:01/07/2016 till:07/07/2016 color:TS text:Daniel from:16/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:C4 text:Elisa from:25/07/2016 till:04/08/2016 color:C5 text:Fran from:08/08/2016 till:12/08/2016 color:TS text:Gordon from:21/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TD text:07L from:14/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:TS text:Henrique from:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C2 text:Isaac from:16/10/2016 till:22/10/2016 color:C1 text:Joyce from:03/11/2016 till:06/11/2016 color:TS text:Kelly from:11/11/2016 till:13/11/2016 color:TD text:13L bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alberto On April 5, low pressure develops near the Azores, but on day 7, this low pressure develops a tropical depression and the NHC monitors, on day 10, that depression evolved into a tropical storm and was renamed Alberto according to With the list of names, but on day 12 Alberto begins to weaken and on the 14th, Alberto and officially dissipated Tropical Storm Bob The NHC warns that a tropical wave forms on day 19, on day 19 a tropical wave forms, on day 21, a tropical depression forms through this tropical wave and reaches the Bahamas, on the 23rd the depression evolves into a storm and Was renamed Bob according to the list of names, on the 25th, Bob reaches Bermuda and kills 2.1 direct and 1 indirect, and on the 26th, Bob is officially dissipated. Tropical Storm Clarie A tropical wave developed on day 13, on day 15 a depression formed and the NHC monitors, on day 16, tropical depression evolved into a tropical storm and was renamed Clarie according to the list of names on the 18th, Clarie does Landfall in South Carolina and Florida killing 17 people, 12 direct and 5 indirect, and the damages were $ 35 Million, on the 20th, Clarie is officially dissipated Tropical Storm Daniel On June 31 a low pressure develops, on July 1 a tropical depression develops and the NHC monitors, on day 4, that depression evolved in a storm and was renamed Daniel according to the list of names, but daniel Endured only on the 6th and 7th, Daniel is officially dissipated. Hurricane Elisa On day 16 a depression monitored by the NHC forms and moves westward on day 17, that depression evolved into a tropical storm and was renamed Elisa according to the list of names, on the 19th, Elisa evolved into a hurricane of Category 1 and begins to move a little to the Northwest, on the 20th, Elisa moves to the Northwest and begins to strengthen, but on the 21st, Elisa arrives in category 3 and the NHC has announced a state of alert for Honduras, Belize and Yucatan, but on the 22nd, Elisa had seen a Category 4 hurricane giving more alert, when it hit the Honduras, Belize and Yucatan states, killed 79 people, 256 injuries and damages were $ 20 billion, on the 23rd, Elisa Begins to move to the Northeast as category 1 and giving state of attention to Florida, on the 25th, Elisa reaches florida and kills 2 people, 24 Wounds and $ 5 billion were the damages, on the 26th the NHC announces and the terrible hurricane Elisa Is officially dissipated, And the NHC announced that it was fifth in Atlantic strongest storms, losing by Wilma in 2005, and was in 8th place in stronger storms to hit Florida, losing by Andrew of 1992, Elisa also broke the record from Hurricane Ana of 2081, Elisa was also a memory hurricane. Great Hurricane Fran Subtropical Storm Gordon Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Storm Henrique Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kelly Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2084. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2090 season list. This is the same list used in the 2077 season. The name Daniel replaced Diane after 2071, but was not used in 2077; therefore, it was used for the first and only time this year.82 On April 21, 2085, at the 189th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Elisa and Fran from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Erick and Francisco for the 2090 season, respectively. Season effects Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season